Yamaneko
by Sunao Amakarai
Summary: Échoue sur une île inconnue, Deidara se rend compte que ses souvenirs du temps de l'Akatsuki s'effacent peu à peu. Cependant le fait de ne plus être capable d'exprimer son Art le rend malheureux. C'est alors que son destin va croiser celui de Stella...


_salut c'est moi! Vous allez bien? Moi je me prépare doucement à mon bac blanc de français et de SVT. Voici donc ma première fiction que je vous propose. Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

Une île près de la côte. Plage de sable fin. Saule. Incessant bruit de cette vague qui lèche la grève. L'écume blanche qui mousse sur le sable brun. Langue salée qui s'assèche et disparait. Disparates débris jonchant le sol : algues, riches nues, bois brisé. Cette vague qui roule et qui mouille. Qui mouille et qui lèche. Qui lèche et qui mord. Qui mord et emporte. Ramène et enlève à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois encore. Mouvement lent et perpétuel. Traces de pas sur le sable mouillé. Sol meuble et pieds nus. Un homme qui marché. Il a les cheveux longs, il a les cheveux blonds. Ses vêtements noirs et rouges sont en lambeaux, couverts de grains de sables qui brillent furtivement sous ce soleil de plomb.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait même plus comment il était arrivé là. Ses pieds démangeaient et brulaient. La tête lourde, dodelinant, chaque pas était un supplice. Ce ciel bleu sans aucuns nuages. Et ce soleil blanc qui frappait tout ! Qui se réfléchissait sur tout ! Ses vêtements collaient à son dos musclé. Le tissus raidi par le sel irritait sa peau et formait des plaques rouges. Il avait chaud. Il avait soif. Il se sentait mal. A un moment il s'arrêta, plié en deux. Il se mit à tousser un peu, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à cracher du sang. Il voulut vomir, mais ne cracha qu'une bile jaune et âcre, teintée du rouge de sa gorge meurtrie et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Le ciel de ce bleu pur et rieur le narguait. Ce soleil blanc comme de l'argile l'invitait à le prendre en main et à retourner chez lui. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait d'un combat contre le petit frère d'Itachi. Uchiha no teme ! Qu'ils crèvent tous ! Fichue mission d'infiltration chez Orochimaru ! Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Dans un mouvement lent qui raviva ses blessures il regarda les paumes de ses mains. Ses bouches lui adressèrent un petit sourire encrouté de sable. Il porta sa main à son cœur. La bouche de sa poitrine avait disparue. Etait-ce le prix à payer pour rester en vie ? Qu'avait-il fait de si répréhensible pour qu'on le renvoie ici bas, privé de ses atouts majeurs ? Il ne savait pas.

Tant bien que ma il se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient et il retomba dans ses excrétions que le sable avait desséchées. Il n'aimait pas le sable. Il le détestait. C'était à cause de lui en premier lieu que ses bras le faisaient souffrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coude de remplacement. Son bras était normal. Meurtri, brûlé par le soleil, mais normal. Pourtant il y avait encore des fils dans sa peau. Il les retira. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il marchait ainsi sur cette petite île. Il ne regardait que ses pieds. Sa démarche était pesante et son corps tremblait chaque fois qu'un de ses pieds se posait à terre. Il grelottait de froid alors qu'il n'y avait que ce soleil écrasant et cette chaleur insupportable. Plusieurs fois il pensa mourir. S'écrouler et attendre que la vague le fauche et l'emmène au loin. N'importe où mais pas ici. Tout. Même recommencer ce combat contre Sasuke. Ou même se battre contre Itachi ou Orochimaru. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici.

Il n'y avait que cette étendue morne à ses pieds. Et cette vague incessante, agaçante qui venait agacer ses orteils de son souffle frais. A un moment, il crut voir des empreintes de pas plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas courir, mais essaya quand même. Sa jambe se déroba sous lui et il retomba sur le sol. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient de la folle étincelle de l'espoir qui s'était emparé de lui. Brûlaient à cause de ce stupide sable et de cette eau salée qui sortaient vainqueurs de leurs duels avec ses paupières. Il se releva à quatre pattes, abandonna même ses lambeaux de vêtements. Et courut vers ces pas. Il se mit à crier pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Puis il comprit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et se mirent à tressauter. Et il rit. Il rit. Son rire de fou se mua en sanglots sourds. Ses yeux secs auraient voulu pleurer. Il venait de poursuivre ses propres pas ! Qu'est que cela avait de si drôle ? De si tragique ? Il ne savait pas ? Mais il s'ébattait sur le sable, le corps tordu par ces émotions contradictoires.

Une ombre bienheureuse lui offrit un refuge provisoire. Il regarda le lointain. La mer s'arrêtait à un moment Il n'y avait pas d'eau. Juste une espèce de vase à perte de vue. Et une silhouette qui venait vers lui. Depuis ses yeux mis clos il distingua cette fine silhouette.

C'était une fille, une jeune fille. Elle portait un sac en toile gris en bandoulière. Ses cheveux d'un rouge clair étaient tout sauf naturels. Dans sa main gauche elle portait des tongs blanches en plastiques et ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans cette vase à peine solide jusqu'à mi mollet où la couche d'un bun verdâtre avait séché. La couleur s'accordait parfaitement à son bermuda motif camouflage trop large et la chemise trop grande et ouverte qui flottait autour d'elle, presque irréelle. En dessous il voyait un maillot de bain deux pièces. Sa toison emmêlée était tenue par des lunettes de soleil come deux yeux de mouche énormes. Il était certain qu'elle venait le sauver. Et il souriait comme un bienheureux.

Mais il lui apparut bien vite qu'elle n'était absolument pas venue pour lui. Il la vi se tenir à la lisière de l'étendue bourbeuse. Là où c'était encore solide sans l'être vraiment. Elle relira la chemise et le pantalon et les fis tourner sous le soleil, comme deux grands drapeaux hétéroclites. Elle rangea les lunettes dans le sac ainsi que les vêtements. Et elle lança le sac avec force qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, projetant des gerbes de sable partout. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau. Il la regarda, ahuri, s'éloignant en nagent et en chantonnant.

Puis il grogna un peu et serra les dents. Elle était tarée cette fille ou quoi ? Ne pas le remarquer ? Lui ? Deidara ? Un artiste connu pour ses œuvres à travers le monde ? Impossible ! Il allait lui apprendre. Bie qu'épuisé, il se traina jusqu'à ce sac. Il en ressortit pêle-mêle une longue vue, un carnet à dessin avec des bateaux, des coquillages esquissés d'une main malhabile, deux crayons mâchouillés, une serviette de plage entourant des vêtements de rechange et les chaussures de plastique. Après les avoir examinées un peu il vit qu'elles étaient trop petites pour lui. Il les jeta au loin. Par contre la chemise et le bermuda semblaient plus taillés pour un homme que pour une frêle jeune fille. Il les enfila. Cependant le tour de hanche était trop large et il n'y avait pas de ceinture. Lui n'avait pas de hanches larges comme les filles. Le bout des manches de la chemise était trop serré, il les déchira pour les enfiler. Dans le sac il trouva aussi un petit pain, une tablette de chocolat, deux pommes et une bouteille d'eau. Il ne laissa qu'une seule des pommes et un fond ans la bouteille. Pour plus tard. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il s'avança vers le bord de mer. Ce n'était pas très profond.

Ses pieds prirent contact avec le sol couvert d'algues dans un bruit spongieux. Il grimaça. La vase s'infiltrait entre ses orteils. Mais l'eau était fraiche et cela lui fit du bien. Il resta rêveur quelques instants.

_ Hé mais vous êtes qui vous ! cria une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il l'ignora. Sans doute la fille. Pourquoi se soucier de cette enfant, il était un criminel de rang S, tout de même. Un peu de respect.

_ Quel connard ! Il a mangé toutes mes provisions ce salaud.

Il tiqua à l'emploi de ce langage vulgaire. Il se retourna, prêt à frapper la fille. Il avait le gese vif hélas, et son esprit s'échauffait vite. Elle le fixait de ses yeux gris derrière sa tignasse trop coloré. La teinture dégouttait un peu d'ailleurs, parsemant la plage d'une myriade de rubis transparents. Quelques unes coulaient le long de ses jambes fines.

_ Le salaud s'appelle Deidara.

_ Je m'en fiche. Vous avez mangé mes provisions, râle-t-elle un morceau de pomme en bouche.

_ Et alors ?

_ Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Vous m'expliquez ça ?

_ Je ne vois pas le problème. La côte n'est pas loin, vous n'avez qu'à marcher jusque là.

Et il se détourna, la laissant fulminer sur la plage. Il la vit qui remettait tout dans son sac et partait vers un autre de ces îlots qui parsemaient la mer. Quelle fille étrange. Il marcha jusqu'à la rive de l'île d'où semblait venir la jeune femme. Il s'arrangea pour voler une paire de chaussures à un homme parti se baigner, ainsi il put se déplacer sans peine. Cependant il lui sembla que tout le monde se connaissait sur cette île. On le regardait avec étrangeté. Bientôt, des gens s'amassèrent autour de lui, soit pour lui demander qui il était, soit pour savoir d'où il venait.

Soudain un homme de haute stature, grisonnant et la moustache épaisse fit s'écarter a foule.

_ Je suis Sonshou, fit-il, je suis le chef de cette île. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez vous ? Faites-vous partie de ces gens qui vivent dans notre sous-sol ? Après tout, on ne sais jamais bien qui ils sont ceux-là.

_ Les… Les gens qui vivent dans votre… sous sol ? balbutia Deidara, étonné par cette formulation. Je ne crois pas… C'est la première fois que je vois cette île.

Les gens se mirent à murmurer de chaque côté de lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Ils ne cessaient de répéter : « il vient du dehors ! ». Bien sûr qu'il venait du dehors ! Qu'est-ce que cela avait de si surprenant ? Le dénommé Sonsho le prit par les épaules. Il sursauta. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

_ N'ayez pas peur, mademoiselle, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

_ Je suis un homme, grinça Deidara.

L'homme rit de sa méprise puis s'excusa. Pourquoi le prenait-on toujours pour une meuf ? Il n'avait pas le droit de porter les cheveux longs ? L'homme l'invita chez lui pour le déjeuner. Il accepta, bien que toujours froissé par la précédente remarque. Le manoir dans lequel le maire habitait était immense. Et de très bon goût. Deidara en fut ravi. S'ils ne le connaissaient pas pour son art, au moins avaient-ils le soin de s'occuper correctement de lui. On le fit tout d'abord mener dans une salle de bain.

Elle était très spacieuse. Pourtant, s'il y avait une douche, il n'y avait pas de baignoire. Ces gens ne se relaxaient-ils pas après s'être lavés ? Ils avaient d'étranges coutumes. Il fut aussi surpris par le fait que le savon était liquide. Et aussi parce qu'il y avait plusieurs shampoings. Cela le changeait de L'Akatsuki. Cependant il aurait voulu s'attacher les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller directement avec le jet de la douche. Il préférait les laver à part, question de choix. Il regarda un peu partout dans les placards. Il ne trouva que des produits de beauté. Puis il trouva des accessoires à cheveux. La plupart semblaient être souvent utilisés. Il pensa alors que cette salle de bain était celui d'une femme. Ou de plusieurs, corrigea-t-il. La brosse était pleine de cheveux de couleurs différentes. Il finit par trouver un fin ruban rouge qui lui convenait. Puis il lava son corps couvert de sable. Lorsqu'il se sentit complètement propre au bout d'une heure, il sortit de la pièce. Il avait remis ses vêtements d'emprunt.

Un domestique en beau costume blanc l'attendait derrière la porte. Ses cheveux gominés et une raie prononcée au milieu de la tête, il inclina sa touffe brune vers le blond.

_ Si monsieur veux bien me suivre, fit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Deidara regardait autour de lui. C'était tellement beau. Il y avait des tableaux peints partout, les meubles cirés et brillants, des vases sur chaque table. C'était frais et très bien éclairé. Un véritable endroit de paradis. Le laquais ouvrit une des portes fenêtres et le mena dans les allées. Le maitre de maison ainsi que toute sa famille étaient installés pour manger dans le jardin près de lui. Il s'assit respectueusement sur la chaise vide qu'on lui présenta, ses vêtements sales et simples détonnaient avec leurs jolis costumes.

_ Voici Kaori, mon fils aîné et Yuna ma femme.

_ Enchanté, fit Deidara en s'inclinant.

_ D'où vous viennent don ces drôles de manières ? rit cette femme futile.

_ Vous ne venez donc vraiment pas d'ici, renchérit son mari.

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à manger en ne parlant de rien. Deidara se sentait bien ici. Il n'y avait personne à qui il devait rendre des comptes, personne à tuer. Personne pour le poursuivre. Et une chance inouïe peut-être de continuer à faire de l'art. Comme avant, de tout recommencer. Fini les combats. Tout pouvait recommencer à zéro sur cette petite île au milieu de nulle part. On ne lui demandait rien. On ne lui demandait rien…

Quelques jours plus tard, grâce à l'aide du maire, il put s'installer dans un petit chalet dans la montagne et acheta à crédit des matériaux pour recommencer à créer. Et il créa des statues et en peupla son monde silencieux. De temps en temps, il faisait une courte descente en ville pour vendre ses statuettes ou pour rencontrer le maire. Ou alors des gens venaient lui rendre visite pour acheter quelques unes de ses œuvres. Il acceptait même parfois de modeler des gens et de leur vendre une reproduction d'eux en plus petit. Il était heureux. Il vivait son rêve. Tout allait pour le mieux dans cet étrange petit monde dont il faisait partie.

Mais… Quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il lui manquait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire par lui-même. Il ne faisait plus de l'art. Il ne fabriquait que de la monnaie en glaise blanche. Ce n'était plus de l'art. Il refusait de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. De temps en temps, il était mélancolique. Sur une chaise vide il avait posé les vêtements qu'il avait pris à la fille l'autre fois. Ils gisaient, sans vie. Et il les regardait. Cette fille. Cette fille. Elle avait compris bien avant lui des choses sur ce paradis perdu. Que ce n'était qu'une utopie. Une utopie qu'elle avait voulu fuir.

Que souhaitait-il donc finalement ? Rien n'avait vraiment de sens. Il était tiraillé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. La nuit il faisait des cauchemars angoissants. Alors par habitude il portait sa main à son cœur. Là où résidait le centre de son art ! Il n'y avait plus rien. Cette bouche qui pulsait au dessus de son cœur n'était plus là. Il avait oublié qui il était avant. Etait-il vraiment ce Deidara d'avant ? Il préféra oublier.

Et un matin il se leva et descendit en vil. Le jour était clair, le jour tait beau. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était là. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle envie de descendre pour vivre. Pas pour vendre ses créations inertes et sans intérêt. Non, il lui fallait autre chose. Etait-il à la recherche d'inspiration ? Il ne savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il se dirigea vers la ville.

Il y avait l'air d'y avoir comme une kermesse ce jour là. Il sourit. Et passa sur quelques stands. Les gens se retournaient sur lui. Quoi qu'y avait-il. Les gens le regardaient et riaient sous cape. Ils l'appelaient pour se moquer « l'ermite de la montagne » ou « le sculpteur invisible ». Oui, il n'avait jamais aimé faire la propagande pour ses créations. Et alors ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ces médisances. Il y avait aussi quelques mots dont il avait du mal à saisir le sens. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'habitants du sous sol ? Cela lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Mais ce jour là, il ne compris pas pourquoi cela le blessa. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il remarqua la scène qui se passa devant chez le vendeur de sucreries.

_ Monsieur, monsieur ! criaient les enfants pour avoir leur part.

Et l'homme les servait, sans aucune distinction. Qu'ils soient filles, garçons, petits, gros, moyens ou autres. Mais, Deidara le remarqua, il y en avait quelques uns qu'il refusait de servir. Ils n'étaient pas habillés comme les autres. Ils s'habillaient comme lui, comme là d'où il venait, s'émerveilla-t-il. Comme là d'où il venait ? D'où avait-il été pêché cette idée saugrenue ? Il avait toujours habité l'île, bien sûr ! Il était juste un peu excentrique. Ou alors avait-il oublié des choses ? Cette pensée lui glaça l'échine.

Il vit alors les autres enfants qui repoussaient ceux qui étaient habillés comme lui. Lui on le connaissait, personne ne s'écartait sur son passage. Mais il y en avait d'autres qui e retrouvaient isolés au milieu de cette foule et fixés avec défiance et méfiance. C'est alors qu'il entendit cette femme :

_ Je vous en prie, vendez-nous au moins quelque chose. Nous n'avons plus rien à manger, gémissait-elle.

_ Va t'en mégère ! répondait le marchand de fruits et légumes ainsi abordé.

_ Mais enfin, vous pouvez au moins nous vendre ceux de moindre qualité. Nous ne pouvons plus vivre ainsi.

_ Retourne avec les gens de ton espèce, ceux du dessous. Vous avez choisi de ne pas vivre comme nous, alors sachez garder votre place !

_ Comment tu parles à ma femme toi ? s'énerva un homme installé à un étal voisin.

_ Je lui parle comme je veux à ta femme, pourriture du sous-sol.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pourriture du sous-sol, espèce de connard de mes deux ?

Le commerçant et l'homme se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Tout le monde regardait la scène, mais il semblait que le commerçant soit assez fort pour vaincre son adversaire. Alors on le laissait faire. C'est alors que la cliente se jeta elle aussi dans le combat. Une autre femme près d'elle lui jeta de la nourriture qu'elle prit sur un étal à côté. D'autres personnes se mirent à jeter des choses en tous sens. Et ce fut le chaos. Il y avait des assaillants de toute part. Des gens s'en prirent même à Deidara qui observait la scène ébahi. Il rendit les coups comme on les lui donnait. Parfois deux fois plus. Il avait comme une envie de tout détruire en lui De tous leur éclater la tête. Momentanément, l'art disparut de sa tête. Il n'était qu'une simple boule de fureur qu'il fallait évacuer. Un coup puissant sur son crâne le fit chanceler.

Le décor et les voix se mirent à tournoyer tandis qu'il sentait la douleur lui vriller les sens. Les voix s'estompaient comme dans de la ouate, et les images se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Il sentit qu'on le tirait au loin pour pouvoir se battre encore plus. Depuis le sol, il voyait la danse de ces pieds et de cette nourriture qu'on écrasait sans ménagements. Soudain, un bruit de sifflet les fit tous se stopper. Et on se regroupa en deux clans. Ceux du 'sous-sol' étaient tout autour de lui et semblaient bien moins nombreux que ceux du 'dehors'. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne démarqua pas de leur côté. Il se releva à moitié, et ses voisins le soutinrent pour qu'il reste debout.

Au milieu de la place se tenait Kaori, le fils du maire qu'il avait eu la chance de fréquenter par plusieurs fois. Il faisait partie des intimes de ce jeune homme. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait de la prestance. Les cheveux bruns clairs, une petite moustache et un bouc taillé à la perfection, une silhouette d'athlète, il avait tout pour plaire. Et surtout, il était issu d'une famille de pouvoir riche, très riche, donc un excellent parti. D'après ce que Deidara savait, il gérait une sorte de police locale assez entraînée pour pouvoir surmonter tous les problèmes entre les deux communautés. Personnellement, il ne se considérait n'appartenant ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Et il connaissait Kaori comme quelqu'un de calme, mesuré et doué d'une grande gentillesse. Mais lorsqu'il vit son visage résolu, il n'était pas si sûr de savoir qui était cet homme. Il avait… une aura écrasante.

_ Messieurs, je suis venu ici pour régler une affaire bénigne. Qui a commencé cette bagarre, qu'il se désigne.

_ C'est moi, fit un homme amoché, que Deidara reconnut comme le mari de la cliente par ce qui restait de son kimono. Cet homme, fit-il en montrant le vendeur assommé du doigt, a insulté ma femme, ainsi que toute noter communauté, pas vrai les gars ?

Son groupe cria en levant le poing. L'homme se retourna, et dirigea les encouragements de ses compatriotes à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre. D'un geste de la main, Kaori désigna le commerçant du doigt.

_ Réveillez-le. Je veux entendre l'histoire de la bouche d'un homme qui ne ment pas, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec et rapide.

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent de la foule auteur de Deidara. Lorsque le marchand ne fut plus dans les vapes, on lui demanda la vérité. Il jura par tous es saints que l'homme avait voulu le braquer. Et il se mit à gémir d'un ton franchement hypocrite pour se faire plaindre par cet homme important.

_ Vous avez tous entendu cet homme, n'est ce pas ? fit Kaori, en se léchant les lèvres, se délectant du plaisir pervers d'effrayer tous ces hommes. Alors vous qui m'avez menti serez puni. Et vous devrez un dédommagement à ce pauvre commerçant.

_ C'est du n'importe quoi ! s'ofusqua l'homme.

Mais déjà, telle une marrée noire qui roule et qui mouille, qui mouille et qui lèche, qui lèche et qui mord, qui mord et emporte et ne ramène pas, les gardes du jeune homme se jetaient sur cet homme qui se débattait. Ils commencèrent par le dépouiller de tout, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Ses maigres possessions furent données en partie au marchand qui se frottait les mains. Avec respect, un de ses soldats lui présenta une cade en bambou rigide dont il frappa le dos de l'homme entravé. Les coups pleuvaient. Il criait. Il pleurait. Deidara n'avait aucun ressenti quand à la scène, cette violence ne le dégoûtait pas. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le vide qui avait remplacé son envie de créer. L'Art était parti. L'Art était parti ! Son Art !

Une silhouette traversa la place. Elle ne venait de surgir d'une rue transversale. Et sa tenue était celle des gens du 'dessus'. Alors pourquoi toutes ces personnes 'du dessous' la regardaient avec espoir. Deidara reconnut en elle la jeune femme qu'il avait volé l'autre fois.

_ Que me veux-tu ? demanda Kaori. Il avait perdu toute sa prestance et ne semblai qu'être un simple homme. Il avait un peu le rouge aux joues et un sourire charmeur qui s'élargissait. Le ton de sa voix même était différent.

_ Cet homme n'a pas menti et tu le sais très bien. Arrêtes de le punir pour un mensonge qu'i n'a pas proféré. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de celui-là qui te lèche les bottes.

_ Ce marchand doit être dédommagé, et regardes cette fête, ma belle Stella. Regarde là. Tu ne vois pas à quel point ces hommes du 'dessous' l'ont saccagé. Lui qui semble être leur chef, nous devons l'empêcher de montrer un exemple déplorable aux jeunes enfants. Mais soit, pour cette fois encore, j'obtempère. Mais à une condition. Que ces gens regagnent maintenant le trou qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter.

A la manière de cette vague qui l'avait amené sur l'île non loin de là, Deidara allait être emporté au loin avec ces gens. Il s'en fichait. Il ne regardait que cette fille aux cheveux roues et le fils du maire. Il la fixait elle, mais la fille le fixait lui. Et ce regard gris le fit se sentir mal. Étrange. Comme s'il lui rappelait des choses qu'il avait oubliées. Lui faisaient prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de la scène. Sa vision déjà trouble à cause de l'ancien choc s'obscurcit peu à peu tandis que les bras de l'inconscience l'attiraient dans leur couche de néant. Encore.

* * *

_J'ai travaillé dur pour ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à en faire d'autres aussi longs, mais j'espère que mon histoire vous plait et que vous me laisserez des commentaire! Bye bye._

_Sunao amakarai_


End file.
